Elliana Leung
'Appearance' *'Hair Color:' Either black, dark brown, or chestnut brown. *'Eye Color:' Brown. *'Trademark:' My resemblance to the beautiful Fei from miss A. Fashion is not my top priority, but it is important. I like dressing up nicely, wearing makeup, and accessorizing. I always dress nice enough, but my focus is on comfort. 'Family' 'Elyse ' I haven't spoken to her in years. The last I heard, she had a new boyfriend, home, and job. I wish I could say that I missed her, as she was a good mother to me in the first 8 years of my life, but I can't pretend to care about anyone who doesn't care about me enough to even call. 'Christopher Leung' My father is okay. He works a lot, but he always finds time to be a father to my sister and me, and I love that. 'Carina Leung' My sister was born two years after me. We don't have the best relationship, since everyone always prefers her, but I think she's pleasant. She can get really annoying much of the time, but I somewhat care about her. 'History' I was born and raised here in Los Angeles, California. I began taking dance lessons at age 5, per my father's request for me to interact with others. I enjoyed dance, but not as much as reading or writing. At age 7, I began to become serious about my education, resulting in my reputation today. My parents divorced when I was 8. I was depressed for a long time, but I got over it. When I was 15, I attended Hollywood Arts High School, leaving my sub-standard public school for a semester. I left Hollywood Arts High School to attend LASA. But, I felt that LASA didn't quite meet my standards, so I transferred to Pacific High, which is much better than one would think. 'Personality' I consider myself a complex human being. 'Relationships' Minji is my best friend and January is a good friend. I have nothing else to say. 'Trivia' *I hate Twitter. *I love Thai food. Spicy shrimp Tom Yum soup is amazing. *I have never had a boyfriend or a date. I do not plan on having any romantic relationships in the near future, since they interfere with school and work. *I wish to attend Harrington College to pursue a degree in Literature. *I prefer television to movies and books to television. *My best subject is English, while my worst is science. *I enjoy cooking, especially baking. *I apologize if you think I'm a horrible person, but no one is perfect. 'Gallery' FeiHead.gif FeiFingers.gif FeiCutee.jpg FeiDress.png FeiWhite.jpg ElleSmile.png FeiKitty.png FeiHug.png EllePosee.png ElleHeadband.png ElleHead.gif ElleBlink.gif ElleHat.png EllePeace.jpg ElleWalk.gif ElleTwirl.gif ElleRing.png EllePink.jpg ElleLaugh.gif ElleHaur2.gif ElleHaur.jpg ElleFierce.jpg ElleFabb.jpg ElleDrink.jpg ElleDress.png ElleC.gif ElleBow.jpg ElleBackwards.gif Elle6.png ElleTurn.gif ElleWB.jpg FeiAward.jpg Ellee.jpg FeiBoots.jpg ElleAdorable.png Ellewb2.jpg Elle1.gif FeiCat.gif FeiWonder.gif Elle2.png FeiPerform.gif FeiPhone.gif FeiNecklace.jpg FeiIdk.gif FeiFlip.gif FeiFix.gif FeiDog.gif EllePose.gif Feitwirl.gif FeiModeling.png FeiBoww.jpg FeiGlasses.gif ElleSpinn.gif ElleSing6.gif ElleSing4.gif ElleSing3.gif ElleSing2.gif ElleSing.gif ElleLaughh.gif Feiidnam2.gif Feiidnam.gif ElleSelca.jpg ElleArm.jpg FeiBear2.jpg FeiBear.jpg FeiScenery.jpg FeiGif2.gif FeiGif.gif FeiFav.gif Ellebby.jpg ElleHoodie.jpg Elle09.gif Elle08.gif Elle07.gif Elle06.gif Elle05.gif Elle04.gif Elle03.gif Elle02.gif Elle01.gif ElleHeart.png FeiJia.jpg ElleChristmas.png Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Elliana Leung